A Night to Remember
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Update: 09\21\09 Melinda and Jim share a love that is unstoppable. But will fate interrupt? and will the forces that are connected to the mysterious Book of Changes destroy Melinda and her unborn child's life? Events occur after season 4 finale R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Night of Love

**Readers Note: **These Events occur after Season 4's finale. So this may contain spoilers if you haven't watched the end of Season 4. I hope you enjoy this romantic and thrilling story of Ghost Whisperer!

**A Night to Remember**

Chapter 1

"Night of Love"

Love is the unifying force which integrates one's soul with that of another.

~ Linda L. Dowd

Melinda and Jim loved each other so much. Her heart was full of desire for him that was untouchable. Tonight was date night for the two love birds and Jim had planned out right to the very last napkin. He wanted everything to be perfection for his love of his life. Melinda walked into the bedroom as he was buttoning up his blue dress shirt. Melinda was about six months pregnant and she couldn't fit in anything that she owned.

"Jim, why do you pick the night I have no clothes to wear as the night we go on a romantic dinner?" smiled Melinda. Jim finished his last button.

"Can't I just say I love you?"asked Jim. Melinda laughed.

"Nice save" She walked over to her dresser and pulled out about seven different outfits. Ever since Melinda was pregnant she hasn't been shopping for any clothes. Her latest wardrobe was all her at home 'comfies' that consists of an oversized sweater and track pants.

"Are you sure this was the woman you married?" frowned Melinda. Jim smiled and grabbed her belly from behind and a warm embracing hug.

"Yes, you're even better than her" said Jim. Melinda laughed. She sat on the bed and rolled over like a bowling ball.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm the temperamental ice cream fatty" said Melinda. Jim sat down with her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're my temperamental ice cream fatty" he smiled. Melinda looked deeply into his intense eyes that burned desire within her soul. Melinda slapped his ass and giggled. He lifted himself up and helped her up.

"We have to go, reservations are at 8:oopm" said Jim looking at his watch. Melinda was happy that she could see Sam's face whenever she would look into the eyes of her lover. Ever since he had died, she hadn't been the same. Everyone else can see him as Sam. Melinda got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Before she could put the tap on, the doorbell rang.

Melinda ran down the stairs holding her belly breathing deeply.

"Coming, hold on, pregnant lady remember!" yelled Melinda running to the door. She unlocked the wooden door and noticed Delia holding a dry cleaners bag. Delia waved.

"Delia Banks to the rescue" she said. Melinda let Delia in and closed the door behind her.

"What's this?" asked Melinda. Delia handed the dry cleaners bag to Melinda and sat on the couch near the roaring fire.

"Clothes for your date tonight" said Delia.

"I figured that you might need some clothes for you special night tonight" said Delia. Melinda laughed.

"How did you know?" asked Melinda. Delia smiled and giggled with Melinda.

"I may have helped a bit with the planning" said Delia. Melinda slapped Delia on the arm.

"You little snob" laughed Melinda. Delia and Melinda continued to talk as Jim was up stairs finishing his clothing. Melinda put her arm around the couch.

"Where's Eli?" asked Melinda. Delia looked at the door.

"He should be here soon, not so good with ties" said Delia. Melinda looked down to the ground.

"How's he doing with Zoe's death?" asked Melinda. Delia crossed her hands on her lap. The colourful beads on Delia's wrist hit each other, creating a beautiful ring.

"He hasn't opened up much about it" said Delia. Eli walked into the living room and shut the front door.

"Hello ladies" said Eli. Melinda smiled and touched his hand.

"I would get up to hug you but it takes me years to get off the couch" said Melinda. Eli smiled.

"No worries, I have already gotten hugs from many women today" he lied. Delia laughed her head off.

"Of course you did" she teased. Eli frowned.

"Of course I would, I am a very popular man out there Mrs. Banks" said Eli fixing his tie. Melinda looked into the fire that glowed in the living room. For some reason, she was very intrigued in the blaze of ruby red. Delia and Eli continued to talk.

"So where's Ned tonight?" asked Eli.

"At his friends for the night" said Delia. Delia watched Melinda as she stared at the fire and she tried to get her attention.

"Melinda?" asked Delia. Melinda watched as the fire formed something within the blaze. She looked closed and all of a sudden the fire blew into Melinda's face. Melinda screamed as Delia was tapping her out of her gaze. Melinda patted everywhere to stop from her clothes from burning.

"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Delia. Melinda uncovered her face and looked at the fire.

"Did you just see that?" asked Melinda. Eli looked around.

"No, what happened?" asked Eli. Melinda looked at the fire and felt a cold breeze. _No not tonight_ Melinda said to herself.

"Nothing, it's okay, let's go have a good time" Melinda said with a nice white smile.

Melinda put her stuff on that Delia had given her and walked down stairs to show it off to everyone. Melinda walked down in a beautiful blue dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. Jim had an endless smiled across his face.

"You look gorgeous" said Jim. Melinda giggled and walked down the stairs.

"Really?" she asked. Eli nodded.

"Really" he blushed. Delia grabbed her purse and Eli followed. Jim let Melinda out the door and she locked it. During the car ride, Melinda talked with Delia and Jim talked with Eli.

"So doesn't the not dating beat the purpose of double-dating?" asked Melinda. Delia laughed.

"It's a friendly double-date between Eli and I" said Delia. The two girls started to laugh as Eli and Jim talked.

"Do you think Melinda will like everything?" asked Jim. Eli smiled.

"It's perfect, don't worry" said Eli. Melinda looked outside at her beautiful town of Grandview and watched as _Same as it never was _passed on by the car window.

"Jim, where are we going?" asked Melinda. Jim smiled.

"That beautiful bistro we went to two years ago" said Jim. Melinda looked out the window and saw the beautiful lights that beamed into the car.

"It's perfect" said Melinda.

The four got a seat that faced Grandview square and they listened to the beautiful classical music.

"Jim, this is perfect, thank you" said Melinda. Jim put his arm around Melinda when she started to shake.

"Ou, it got cold out here all of a sudden" said Melinda. Delia was shocked.

"Mel, I'm boiling, it's so humid, are you okay?" asked Delia. Jim looked at the baby.

"Baby?" asked Jim. Melinda smiled, wrapping her shawl around her.

"I'm sure he is fine" said Melinda. Melinda let the others order as she looked around and noticed the little girl with no face standing in front of her.

"How are you going to be able to protect him when they come for him?" asked the little faceless girl. Melinda started to tear as her night to remember had completely changed.

To be continued.....

_Next to come:_

What will Melinda do when the forces connected to the mysterious Book of Changes come for her unborn child. And what will Melinda do to prevent anything happening to her friends when something is rising!!! Next..


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Readers Note: **These Events occur after Season 4's finale. So this may contain spoilers if you haven't watched the end of Season 4. I hope you enjoy this romantic and thrilling story of Ghost Whisperer!

**A Night to Remember**

Chapter 2

"Dreams"

Melinda and Jim ordered a beautiful plate of salmon and a side of caser salad. Delia ordered a Fillet mignon with crispy onions on top. Eli went with the casual and had a burger with a side of fries. Melinda loved this restaurant; she remembered last time they went and she ordered the shrimp cocktail and she split all the sauce on her white dress that she and Andrea had bought together. Melinda missed her and Andrea's fun nights at restaurants and coffee breaks from the store. Andrea was somewhere up there in the light saving a spot for Melinda whenever it was her time to come. According to the book of changes that was coming very soon. The waitress handed everyone their food and drinks; Eli licked his lips.

"I am so hungry" he said devouring his burger. Delia cocked her head to the right to see Eli shoving his food down his throat. She threw her napkin onto the table and slapped Eli a good one on his shoulder. Eli was startled and put his food down.

"Excuse me, rude much?" asked Eli. Delia smiled as she demonstrated how to use a fork. Eli rolled his eyes and Melinda, Jim and Delia all shared a giggle. Melinda watched as Jim ate his food. She loved to watch him eat his food because it brought such happiness to her being, knowing he is satisfied. Jim took a bite of his salmon and glanced at Melinda. Delia and Eli were locked into a conversation in the background.

"Mel, I hate when you stare at me when I eat" said Jim smiling. Melinda giggled and blushed.

"Jim, I love watching you eat" she said relaxing her head on her arm.

"Do I ever win an argument?" asked Jim. Melinda looked at Delia.

"Honey, you married me, you never win" said Melinda laughing. Jim smiled and continued to eat.

"Mel, you should eat your food, its getting cold" said Delia. Melinda put her napkin onto her lap and looked down at her food. Melinda jumped back, knocking over the chair and tripping a waitress as she was walking by.

"What's wrong?" asked Jim. Melinda looked at her plate of food which was all covered with maggots and reeked of rot. Melinda took this as a sign that something was soon to come. Everyone at the restaurant, sitting at the tables outside where Melinda was, watched as she screamed.

"Hon, what's the matter?" asked Jim. Melinda looked at him and back at her food.

"Where did it go? The maggots?" Yelled Melinda. Delia jumped away from the table from the word maggots and looked under her steak.

"Mel, there's nothing there" said Jim. Melinda stopped panicking and looked at her plate again. She sat back down and said sorry to the waitress. Melinda knew that there was something there and that someone was sending her this message of some sorts.

After the dinner, Eli left for home and the three left continued to drive in the car. Delia talked on the phone to Ned as Melinda and Jim talked about tonight's dinner.

"So, what happened back there?" asked Jim. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jim parked in front of Delia's home and turned off the car. Delia kissed Jim and Melinda on the cheek and left the car.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Delia. Melinda nodded her head and watched as her friend went into her house. Jim drove into their driveway and Melinda left the car.

Jim brushed his teeth, while Melinda got ready for bed. He got undressed and got all cozy in his bed and turned off his lamp. Melinda hugged Jim and the two embraced before a good night's sleep.

"Sorry" said Melinda kissing his arm. Jim kissed her head and smiled.

"It's okay, love you" he said.

Melinda fell into dream. She woke up in the graveyard of Grandview and looked around.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself. It took Melinda a minute to focus after waking up in the middle of nowhere. She got up and investigated the area in her white night time gown.

"Jim!" yelled Melinda. The faceless girl walked over the Melinda and giggled. She watched as the little girl flashed around her like a blur.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. The little girl stood in front of Melinda, holding a knife. The knife had a series of symbols carved in its well-crafted design. Melinda tried to grab it, but it disintegrated before her eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Melinda. She looked at her belly and noticed the knife in her gut. Melinda screamed as her baby was killed by the knife.

"What did you do?" Yelled Melinda. The little girl smiled at Melinda and her eyes turned black.

"You must do it before the baby is born or else" said the ghost. Melinda started to tear and woke up screaming in her bed. Jim woke up startled and touched her.

"Mel?" asked Jim. Melinda looked at her baby and no blood was there.

"It was just a dream" said Melinda. Jim kissed her and went back to bed. Melinda knew more than it just being a dream, it was a warning.

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**Readers Note: **These Events occur after Season 4's finale. So this may contain spoilers if you haven't watched the end of Season 4. I hope you enjoy this romantic and thrilling story of Ghost Whisperer!

**A Night to Remember**

Chapter 3

"Conversations"

Eli was alone for that night. He undressed and put on his comfy clothes and grabbed a good book. To him, reading by the fire before bed is anything but boring. He loved to read on mythology and old texts, to get a grasp of the early years. Eli dragged his feet to the dark leather chair near the roaring fire and relaxed his feet on the foot rest. Once he was satisfied in a comfortable position, he opened the ruby-red leather bounded book. Dust particles lifted from the old parchment and created a cloud fogging over Eli's vision. After a small spazz attack, Eli averted his eyes and regained focus. The text was like non-other. Eli traced his finger ever so gently on the words penned in the book. He thought that he might give himself a chance to translate the words.

"Here goes nothing. She the one who whispers to.... shrimp" he looked at the book for one second and rolled her eyes.

"My God, translating is a bitch" said Eli shutting the book. For once Eli gave up on translating and put out the fire. He walked over to his giant dark oak bookshelf that shadowed over his seating area and placed the book into his organized section for ancient texts. With Eli's attention focused on his collection of books, a woman appeared behind him. Eli felt a cool breeze caress his right cheek, he was now aware that he was not alone.

"Is someone there?" asked Eli. Zoe stood before him with her hair tucked behind her ears.

"Eli" she said. Eli jumped with the sudden voice whispered into his ear and got into attack mode.

"Who's there?" he asked. Zoe laughed.

"Zoe?"

She walked around him and admired his book collection.

"Wow, look at you, book boy" said Zoe. Eli let out a little 'huh'.

"Zoe, I thought you crossed over" said Eli sitting down. Zoe looked at the bright beautiful light to heaven and looked away.

"Not yet, I can't, not when you're in danger" said Zoe. Eli picked up the sealed wooden chest that contained the book of changes and opened it with a key that was connected to his necklace.

"I'm fine protecting the book without you. Go ahead and pass on and join your family" said Eli. Zoe let out a small smirk.

"What family?" She sat down on the chair next to him and became extremely frustrated.

"I can't feel what it feels like to sit on a nice chair. This is very annoying" said Zoe. Eli smiled and flipped through the pages of the book of changes.

"Zoe, I've been reading on this prophecy that mentions you. I have information to believe that you may be more important in the near future. Zoe felt like slapping Eli but she couldn't even touch him anymore.

"I know, that's I need to stay" said Zoe. Eli was tangled in a web of confusion.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"They told me" said Zoe disappearing into thin air. Eli quickly pulled himself off the chair and looked around.

"Hey no fair, I can't see 'they' remember?" he complained.

~*~

The next day, Melinda opened the store and stood behind the counter of the cash register. Melinda loved the smell of her store; starting from the dusty smell of books and the old scent of furniture. Delia entered in the shop shortly after with her new purse she bought from a sale and flashed it off to Melinda.

"Very cute" said Melinda. Delia smiled.

"Really?"

Melinda grabbed it from her and hugged it.

"I would love the same one" said Melinda. Delia blushed and gave Melinda something she was holding behind her back.

"Well I got you one!" cheered Delia. Melinda and Delia shared a little scream that was followed by a quick jumping session and then quiet.

A couple hours had passed and Melinda closed the store for a quick lunch break at Village Java. While walking down Grandview square towards her favourite coffee shop, she noticed the new store opening up beside a flower shop. Melinda looked at the sign that was, with purple neon lights reading. "The Magicks".

Full or curiosity, Melinda walked over to the store with her new purse that Delia had bought her and entered in. She opened the door and noticed at the front of the store, numerous crystal balls.

"This is beautiful" Melinda said to the owner of the shop who was behind the counter. The owner smiled with a beautiful white row of teeth. The woman was wearing a dress and her hair was lying on shoulders.

"You're my first customer" said the owner. Melinda walked over to the counter and smiled.

"I'm Tara" she said shaking Melinda's hand. Melinda smiled and looked around her surroundings. Tara smiled and noticed something about Melinda.

"You, I know you" she said to Melinda. Melinda looked at Tara and was suddenly concerned.

"What do you mean?" asked Melinda.

"You're a Whisperer, I can feel it" said Tara. Melinda giggled.

"How did you, I mean, what?" Melinda was in shock. Tara covered her laugh her hand.

"Do you see the old man beside me? Yay, he's been here for hours just staring at me" laughed Tara. Melinda laughed as well.

"I got messages from the watchers that you were coming. I am one of with the ability to whisper to ghost as well" said Tara. Melinda was still in shock. Tara handed her a crystal.

"Keep it, you're going to need it" said Tara. Melinda grabbed the rock.

"Why" Tara looked around them and whispered in Melinda's ear.

"There watching us, the ones who lurk beneath"

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4: The Healer

**Readers Note: **These Events occur after Season 4's finale. So this may contain spoilers if you haven't watched the end of Season 4. I hope you enjoy this romantic and thrilling story of Ghost Whisperer!

**A Night to Remember**

Chapter 4

"The Healer"

_The one who **whispers** to the dead,_

_ The one who **listens** to the dead_

_and the one who **heals** the dead._

Melinda had brought Tara over to her store to meet Delia and tell her the amazing story Tara had told Melinda. Tara walked into _Same as it never was_ and looked at all of the beautiful inventory. Tara was amazed of how Melinda kept the place so serene.

"I love it here" said Tara. Melinda smiled and gave Delia a little nudge on the shoulder. Tara continued to walk gracefully around the store, smelling the different varieties of candles. She came across her favorite scent, lavender. Ever since Tara was little, she dreamed of having her own lavender garden. She sniffed the rest of the candles and tuck her purse in between her arm.

"Very beautiful you guys" said Tara. Delia smiled and blushed. Tara noticed the sudden change in Delia's face.

"Delia redecorated it" Melinda told Tara. Tara nodded her head with a impressed look on her face. Delia leaned on the store counter and gave Tara curious eyes.

"So tell me, what's your story?" she asked. Melinda gave Tara a stool to sit on and she got comfortable.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, my mother had always told me I was special. When I was little, I remember in grade three I had this boy in my class named Ethan. Whenever we would play, his parents would talk to mine and get along really well. Time passed and Ethan and I became best of friends. We did everything together, from hanging out after school to baking cakes with each other. You could say that we had the perfect friendship to have for a life time" said Tara clearing her throat. Delia smiled that stretched across her face revealing her pearly whites.

Tara cleared her throat and continued. "It wasn't long after that he came with my parents and I to our cottage in Montana for the weekend in the summer of grade three. We had spent so much time together that we had to take him to come see the beautiful view from our dock. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner for Ethan and I, while we watched the glorious sunset of Montana. I can remember the beautiful sun right now. The vibrant rays of ruby and orange sinking into the sapphire abyss. Ethan and I decided to go sit at the edge of the docks to watch it. Well, that's when it happened....." Tara paused and tried to release the words but she couldn't.

Delia glanced at Melinda with worry and focused her eyes on Tara once again. Tara folded her hands and rested them against her lap.

"We were so intrigued by the sunset that Ethan lots his balance and fell into the water. Now, I never he couldn't swim, so I started to laugh because to me it was funny. Ethan tried to regain his stance so he could breath, but it was just to hard. After a moment of silence, I realized that he was in danger. I screamed for my mother for help, but she was too far away to help. I tried to grab his hand when he reached for mine, but I couldn't. Soon enough, my mom ran over and grabbed Ethan out of the lake and disturbed the mirrored image of the setting sun that reflected on the waters surface" Tara felt a chill on her skin just describing that night.

"My mother called the police and they told her to lay Ethan on the ground and do CPR. She tried, but there was no such luck. Ethan was as blue as the waters he fell into. I ran over and with all this rushing to my head, I for some reason touched his hand. My mother told me to stay behind so that I wouldn't see anything. I saw everything there was to see" said Tara. Delia averted her eyes off Tara and onto Melinda who was listening to the story.

"This is the amazing story?" Delia asked sarcastically. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Just listen, you will see" Melinda answered. Tara continued on with the story. All of a sudden, Tara's mournful face had changed to a beautiful smile and her eyes lightened up with this cute shine.

"Once I touched Ethan's hand, he started to breath again. The skin color of his that was starting to turn grey had became normal once again. I smiled with joy and my mother knew something and thought she should tell me then. I touched Ethan and he was brought back to life. Then when Ethan was brought to the hospital, they had told my mother that he hadn't died but was about to. If I hadn't touched him at the moment, he would of been long gone. His spirit was just leaving his body and I brought it back to him" Tara said with a big smile.

Delia was in shock being the skeptic she already is. Melinda smiled in awe.

"Ethan has lived a happy life and never have had any problems" Tara said.

"So you have the gift to heal the dead?" asked Delia. Tara tucked her brown hair behind her ears.

"Only before their spirit leaves our realm. If ones spirit has entered the light, then it is too late" explained Tara. A customer walked into the store with her husband and Melinda welcomed them. Tara and Delia both smiled and continued with their day.

~*~

Eli read the book of changes, trying to decode the messages in the book. While translating, Eli came across a certain sentence.

"The healer and listener can't help, for the Whisperer must face the end alone"

To be continued......

_READERS NOTE:_

_Hey readers, tell what you think! Ask me to add some certain plot lines and I will for sure add them in! Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5: Treasured Memories

**Readers Note: **Hello everyone! Something happened because my muse just came back for this story. I am a big fan of Ghost Whisperer and I really wanted to continue this story. It will probably fall into the events of season five during its run on TV. It will be kind of like my own version in a way. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope the next one will be done soon. Don't forget to eatch Ghost Whisperer: Season Five on Friday September, 25th, then afterwards, Medium on the same night!!! It's going to be paranormal fridays!!!

**A Night to Remember**

Chapter 5

"Treasured Memories"

With the air gone thin, Eli lost his breath while pacing his way towards Melinda's antique store. With the newest piece of information he had just received, it could change quite possibly everything that comes in the future. Melinda of course was the first person he was going to approach. He had to think of way to speak to her without freaking Melinda out. It wasn't so good to put a soon-to-be mother in a stressful situation. Abruptly, Zoe appeared beside him as he passed by Town Square.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking beside him. "I thought I told you to keep this a secret. We cannot have this problem with Melinda at this moment. She already has enough problems as we speak. I've been around lately and spirits are talking. I don't know for sure but I think the Underworld is a little unhappy with Melinda and what she's bringing into this world. If this succeeds and the baby is born, Melinda and her son will be able to do great things." Zoe explained. Eli stopped walking and looked around to follow her voice. Of course, his accident that he was in only allowed him to hear when a ghost was speaking. Eli wanted so badly to catch a glimpse of Zoe and talk to her face to face.

"Melinda needs to know everything that is happening, if she doesn't stop this threat, then who knows if her baby will be even born." said Eli, averting his eyes over to the whispering couple sitting by the park. They had been watching him for some time now, wondering why he was speaking to himself. If only they knew how much went on in the world.

"You're not listening to me, Eli. People are going to die, Melinda's going to die if this news lets loose. If this information leaks from your mouth, all hell will break loose and when it does, you'll be where I am." Zoe threatened, leaving his side. Eli called out her name but there was no answer. There, standing in the middle of Town Square, Eli contemplated whether or not to tell Melinda. Suddenly, he turned around and heard a distant voice come from behind. Eli turned around and Delia had just exited _Same as It Never Was Antiques_.

"Eli, there you are! Melinda and I have been looking all over for you. Matter of fact, I actually have to go pick up Ned from his girlfriend's." Delia said, digging her hand into her purse for her car keys.

"Girlfriend's?" Eli challenged. Delia smirked and hung her purse on her left shoulder.

"Very funny; his friend that is of the female gender. They needed to study for a test tomorrow and they asked if I could drop them off at the library. So, being the good mother that I am, I dropped the kids off." Delia replied about to walk away. Eli began to laugh.

"Delia, don't you remember when we were teenagers. Of course we would do anything to get away from our parents to do other extracurricular activities." he hinted. Delia shook her head in disbelief (something she could do so well) and all of a sudden, realized.

"Oh dear." she said, running to her car. Eli smiled and walked into the store where he noticed Melinda standing behind the counter. She was wearing her beautiful baby blue top and a long, white skirt. Eli approached her at the table and looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't think of a way to start a conversation with her. Every thought that was crammed into his intelligent head were facts about the end of the "Whisperer". Melinda played with her silver wedding ring and remembered beautiful memories with her husband, Jim. It was a shame that people could only see him as Sam. It would never be the same.

"Eli, what's up?" she asked, placing a white receipt into her drawer, stapling a yellow transparent page on top. Eli thought about what Zoe was saying to him about all hell breaking loose. _Did she mean that literally?_ "Okay, well before I forget, Jim and I are having you, Delia and Ned over for dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you will be able to make it?" she asked. Eli nodded his head. "I'm also inviting this girl I met. Eli, you won't believe it. She claims to be a healer of the dead. I know, before you say anything, it sounds crazy. After being in this profession for almost my whole life now, I tend to believe many other supernatural concepts." Melinda continued. "Her name is Tara and I'm hoping she can come and tell you the story she told us about her first experience."

Eli nodded his head and ignored all the information he so badly wanted to tell her. Eli didn't want to lose his friend because of some prophecy that was noted in the Book of Changes. Melinda smiled and headed down to the basement where she had boarded up the underground tunnels. Every time she was down there, she could hear the cries of trapped spirits, all begging to be released. When the old town collapsed and sunk underneath Grandview, many earthbound spirits were not laid to rest. She tucked her hazel hair behind the right ear and searched for a new set of inventory she had just received. When searching through the box she came upon many family pictures.

It was really interesting to see what people had in their treasure boxes. It was also a shame that people could just throw away treasured stuff like that; although, Melinda's family wasn't such a great memory to keep in her mind. While getting deeper into the dusty box, she picked up a baby album with pictures still in the sleeves. She flipped through the pages of the pink book, coming across photos of a new born girl. Her name was printed in bolded hot pink saying, "Emily". Melinda creased her forehead and continued to search through all the baby photos. Album after another, the baby was growing into a young child. These were stages of this little girl's life and the parents were just willing to throw it away. She touched the next page and all of a sudden, the image of the faceless girl came to her. She then started to look at the baby photos and the faces had been scratched out of the photo. It was almost like someone didn't want anyone to see their daughter, Emily.

Melinda walked back upstairs and headed to the counter. Eli had left and made Melinda suspicious about him. While unlocking the drawer, she searched through the recent shipments and contact numbers. Melinda flipped through the white cards and found the correct contact sheet.

_Joanna Hart _

_1144 Millers Way, Grandview_

_672-5555_

Melinda grabbed her purse and headed out the store with the newest information. She was hoping to cross over the spirit of Emily before she threatens the lives of her and her baby.

--

Jim walked down the street, heading to Village Java to grab a coffee. Walking past one of his old buddies, he struggled not to say anything. He wanted to be social and have all his friends back. When he was finished grabbing his mocha espresso, a man approached him from behind. Jim turned around and noticed one of his old colleges facing him.

"Jim?" the friend asked. Jim's eyes widened. How could he see him?

--


End file.
